The present disclosure relates generally to the field of synthetic vision information systems. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method of depicting TAWS alert information in the synthetic vision display.
The synthetic vision information system may be utilized in combination with a Terrain Awareness and Warning System (“TAWS”) to communicate with aircrew that the aircraft's flight path may be on an imminent collision course with an obstacle. TAWS may include a Ground Proximity Warning System (GPWS), a Ground Collision Avoidance Systems (GCAS), a Terrain Awareness and Warning System or any combination thereof.
A synthetic vision information system may be used to improve situational awareness which may reduce pilot workload to allow the aircrews to avoid mistakes, such as flying too close to terrain, landing short or entering an active runway. A synthetic vision information system may further aid aircrews in re-planning en route and during final approach segments by providing intuitive guidance cues to reduce pilot workload and improve performance.
Synthetic vision information systems use terrain and obstacle databases to produce terrain maps that show a perspective version of the outside world on a two-dimensional display screen. These scenes may be generated based on positioning data, aircraft altitude and other data. Also included on the display are obstacle and terrain warnings based on the projected flight path. Synthetic vision information systems create a perspective display of the geographic area around the plane by utilizing a digital three-dimensional map of a geographic area and the aircraft's positioning data to precisely locate the plane's location and altitude.
When the plane's location and altitude trigger a warning that the aircraft's flight path may be on an imminent collision course with an obstacle, the synthetic vision information system, in combination with TAWS, communicates this warning to the aircrew. However, this warning message does not provide sufficient obstacle characteristic details (i.e. size, shape or adjacent obstacles).
What is needed is a synthetic vision system configured to provide sufficient obstacle characteristic details to allow the aircrew to more effectively determine the appropriate course of action in a warning situation.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.